


Things in Books

by Kalloway



Category: Star Ocean: Till the End of Time
Genre: Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Lias considers Mackwell's books.
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Things in Books

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gardensgnome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardensgnome/gifts).



> June 30, 2013, for porn_tree and gardensgnome

"Need a hand?" Lias questioned as Mackwell started loading up his books for the evening. It was exactly on the hour, Lias noted, and dark and relatively late. They had managed dinner together a few more times, and talked in a strange way that allowed them both to say so much more than they were normally willing to admit.

Their pasts were definitely both in the past, though Lias could tell quite a bit by the way Mackwell wore his hair and he knew his own accent and speech pattern implied quite a bit.

"No, thank you," Mackwell replied as he made a careful stack. Lias left most of his things in the workshop for the night. It would be locked and while he was fond of specific items, in the worst case scenario, they could all be replaced.

Mackwell's books, of course, were very different. There was one that Lias had noted that Mackwell brought every day, even if he didn't open it. Lias was curious, but even if he did ask, he doubted he'd really understand it.

"Do you have time for dinner?" Lias questioned. He'd even swept already, not that he thought Mackwell had noticed.

"I need to feed the cats," Mackwell replied.

"Oh..."

"So they don't bother us later."

Lias pretty much tripped right over his own thoughts before nodding.

"Right," he managed. Well, that explained why Mackwell's schedule had been tucked half-under a pile of ingredients earlier and certainly why...

"Shall we?" Mackwell questioned, scooping up the books and giving Lias an almost worried glance.

"I'll lock up," Lias said quickly, smiling. He knew he'd never be able to read Mackwell the way Mackwell read those books. But he'd catch the parts that made sense when he could and work with those.


End file.
